Calaveras
"..." Calaveras is a Paper Mario fancharacter created by MSPA user trueBug. He's a Goomba in Portabella Outpost who communicates more with art than words. Most suspect that Calaveras isn't his real name. 'Humor Profile' *20% Shine **+ Optimistic **- Gullible *40% Flow **+ Calm and peaceful **- Careless, complacent *30% Vision **+ Creative, focused **- Introverted *Note of Turnabout (10%) **+ Harmlessly eccentric **★ Gives off an eccentric vibe. This helps other people understand the meaning of his art as well as his expressions and gestures. 'Distinguishing Features' *Sugar skull makeup, complete with dyed eyebrows *Red eyes -- might be colored contacts *Red poncho Personality and Interests Every day, Calaveras gets up an hour before the crack of dawn so he can meticulously apply his face paint and touch up his eyebrow dye if need be. He aspires to live his art as well as create it, and for him that means never being seen with a plain face. It also, apparently, means not talking very much, as no denizen of Portabella Outpost can recall ever hearing so much as a "Howdy" from this strange Goomba. This is because he does not speak... ever. In spite of all this oddness, however, he seems to have settled into the dusty little town just fine. This Goomba always has a bright smile and a gift (often a sweet, colorful treat) to greet someone with in lieu of actual words. In all other aspects of his life, he is similarly cheery and easygoing. He is happy and carefree to the point of being extremely careless. Sometimes he forgets to eat or sleep. Other times he forgets to knock on the door before he enters a room, and doesn't notice that it might give someone a spook. Since he isn't one for conversation, he doesn't go out of his way to be social and usually keeps to himself. Lastly, he seems to live and breathe inspiration. He can often be seen expressing his creativity by transforming the wall of some building or another into an elaborate mural. Unfortunately, he often forgets to get proper clearance from the sherriff and mayor in order to produce these projects, and tends to get in trouble for making graffiti where it doesn't belong. When this happens, it never phases him much -- after sitting through the scoldings and paying the proper fines, he'll simply move on to the next project. Occupation Calaveras makes a living as a freelance artist, with most of his income coming from colorful, stylish paintings he produces to decorate Portabella's stores, diners and homes. To satisfy his immense sweet tooth he also dabbles in confectionary, making and decorating candies and cakes. Relationships *Brick: Calaveras and Brick get along quite well. The Goomba appreciates the shy Cleft's willingness to hang out without talking much, and they share a wavelength which makes communicating between them quite easy. What other folks see as idly standing around, these two see as a meaningful exchange. Brick understands Calaveras better than most -- unfortunately, his poor articulation means he doesn't do well explaining his friend to other townsfolk. Category:Fan Characters Category:Portabella Outpost